Ninja of the Old Republic
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: With the recent defection of Havoc Squad, Lieutenant Ironeye is looking to reform the squad. When he stumbles on a ship that has long been lost, and finds a strange human aboard. How will this new discovery affect the supposed Cold War. Pairings: Unknown
1. Chapter 1

OK so I got the general idea for this story by...playing the Old Republic, so yeah most of these characters will be OC.

Also I haven't gotten that far into the story yet, so if I name the ship one thing, but you find my character on Old Republic and it's named something different u have been warned.

But enough with the chit chat, you people came to see Ninjas, Republic Troopers, blasters, and space battles.

So without further adieu... ON WITH THE WITH SHOW!

Chapter 1: The Trooper and The ninja...HAVOC at first sigh...

Lieutenant Jamar "Ironeye" Shutath was currently going over the latest mods he had acquired on Coruscant, to see which arms and armor would benefit best from them, when his friend, former CO, and current subordinate, Sergeant Aric Jargon, approached him with a datapad in hand. Now to any other these two it would seem strange that a Kathar, a race of cat like people, would be serving under a human. Sergeant Jargon had a bald head, red fur, pointed ears, sharp canines, and armored in his Urban Assault Armor. Stopping in front of the lieutenant Jargon looked up with the same grim look on his face as usual.

"Sir," Jargon greeted, immediately snapping to attention. Sighing Jamar made three downwards motions with his hand, signaling for the sergeant to stand at ease.

"What you got for me Jargon," Jamar asked, making sure to hide his curiosity behind a professional tone.

"Well I just decrypted a holo message from Tarvus," Jargon began, the venom that practically flew out of his mouth at the mention of his former comrade not going unnoticed, "and it had coordinates to a planet in the very far part of the Outer Rim."

Nodding the Lieutenant viewed the coordinates, even punched them into the Nav-computer, and upon viewing the planet he was surprised to see the name, Sigma Oceanus IV. Puzzling over what such a long lost planet could hold for his former commander, Jamar quickly punched in the coordinates and made a hyperspace jump to the planet.

On Sigma Oceanus IV...

Sighing Naruto sat inside a long abandoned structure, as he beheld the figure lying inside on of the pods. The figure had brown hair that reached just past her shoulders, a heart shaped face, she was wearing a dark brown robe with a light brown under shirt and pants, black boots and black gloves, pale skin, he estimated she stood at 5'11". Sighing Naruto placed a hand on the pod, hoping that by touching it the figure would awake. Naruto had stumbled on this place during one of his many escapes from a mob of villagers and he had called it home ever since. The structure itself was made of metal, divided into three levels, with numerous mechanisms and passages that escaped Naruto's knowledge.

"Who are you," Naruto asked the figure, hoping for an answer, only to be met with silence. Sighing Naruto went to his room inside the structure, which was about 10 feet wide by 10 feet long, with a single bed attached to the wall. After taking a nap for two hours Naruto went to his favorite room on the whole structure, which was on the second level, the room was almost entirely dark, except for a single light in the floor. Taking up a meditation pose Naruto sat there and thought on the stranger in the pod.

Another 7 days, and six stops for fuel later...

Lieutenant Jamar had finally arrived at Sigma Oceanus IV, and immediately picked up a emergency beacon from a ship called _The Starjammer_, which had disappeared on a expidtion when Jorgan was still a cadet in Officer Training School. Landing the _Sentinel Eagle_ in a clearing nearby he and Jargon suited up in their jungle combat gear, which for Jamar consisted of a R2-D147 helmet, Fort Commander Chest Guard, Republic commando vambraces, Desh Weave Gloves, Prototype Republic Commando greaves, Huttesse style dense boots, and a Republic Assault Cannon. Jargon had on a layered chest plat, layered pants, Dense boots, his personally made vambraces, a republic commando belt, and a Huttesse Style Assault Cannon. Quickly checking his HUD for directions to the _Starjammer_, Jamar began to form a quick plan, just in case he had to confront the traitors that used to be Havoc Squad. Arriving at the ship they found that it's security system had been shut down, probably due to lack of power, and that none of it's droids were functioning. Going to the ships power core and turning it on to full power he found that most of the ships power had somehow been redirected to a single life support pod in the med bay. Quickly making their way to med bay they found the life support pod contained a single human female Jedi.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," asked a suspicious/ pissed off voice at one of the entrances to med bay. Turning they saw a 18 yr old human boy that stood around 6' with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, whisker marks on his cheeks, wearing a green vest with black undershirt, fingerless gloves with metal on the back of the hand, black pants that stopped just above his ankles, a tan pouch sitting on his right thigh, and black sandals.

"I'll ask you again," the boy announced madly, "what the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Easy there," Jamar said calmly, holstering his assault cannon with Jargon following suit, " we don't mean you any harm. My name's Lieutenant Ironeye and this Sergeant Jargon." the lieutenant answered pointing to himself and nodding at Jargon, "We came to investigate a rumor about a squad of traitors."

Growling the boy looked ready to attack them, until he went stiff for a moment, before smiling and nodding. The next thing Lieutenant saw was darkness creeping along the edges of vision, and then he and Jargon collapsed to the floor.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

Naruto had been meditating when he heard the gentle hum of one the ships generators turning on, looking confused Naruto found a man and some weird creature in front of some kind of computer just before the left through one of the doors, following them he saw them walk into the med bay, where the mysterious girl was. Getting mad Naruto walked in to the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Naruto asked angerly, it was then the strange people turned around Naruto got a good look at them. The one on the left was definitely human, he had a white and yellow type body armor, goggles and a weird helmet, white and gray pants, and dark gray boots, and from Naruto could see of his face he was heavily scarred. The one on the right looked like a cross between a cat and a human, with red skin pointy ears, yellow and green eyes, yellow and white armor, yellow gloves, white boot with a yellow strips, and he looked like he had a grudge to settle with the world. But they both had a symbol which consisted of two triangles set about a centimeter apart with a small circle at the bottom of the triangles, that and they both had strange weapons, which they held by a handle at the middle and back of the weapon.

"I'll ask you again," Naruto announced madly, already trying to think of way to bring the two down, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Easy there," the human said, putting his strange weapon his back, with the cat person following shortly after, " My name is Lieutenant Ironeye and this is Sergeant Jargon." The man announced, pointing first to himself and then to the cat person, "We're came to investigate a rumor about a squad of traitors."

Growling at the two, Naruto was about to attack the two when he felt something gently prodding at his mind.

'_Naruto_,' he heard a voice inside his head.

'_Oh great I gotta be going insane_,' Naruto thought.

'_No you're not_,' the voice said again, '_I'm communicating with you through the Force. I want you to trust these men for now_.'

Nodding with a smile Naruto saw the men collapse to the floor, and the pod behind them hissed and opened up, and the female inside fell unceremoniously to the floor. Rushing over to the female, Naruto picked her up and placed her on a nearby table, where a odd mechanical creature began shining a light on her that shined a bunch of lines onto her and the a steady beam, followed by the mechanical creature began injecting her with some kind of weird pale purple liquid. Turning Naruto looked at the two strangers on the floor, before picking them up and carrying them to the lower section of the structure. After tossing them in a small room a weird pale blue light descended from the ceiling, shrugging Naruto went back to the Med Bay, to find the female standing up, granted it was with the assistance of the edge of the table. Turning around Naruto finally saw that the female had very pale blue eyes.

"You probably have questions," the female said in a tired out voice, that sounded like she hadn't used it in years.

"You could say that," Naruto replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning again a shelf.

"Well my name is Lorna Durand," the female said, "i am a Jedi Knight from the planet Coruscant. My mission was to find colonizable worlds and claim them in the name of the Galactic Republic."

Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, she sighed and was going to think of a way to better explain herself when one of the people she had knocked out began to groan.

"Listen I'll explain later," she promised, " but for right now when to move these two to a holding cell."

Nodding, though a little confused, Naruto picked up Lieutenant Ironeye and Sergeant Jargon and followed the woman down to the very bottom level, where he tossed the both of them into a five by five cell, where a curtain of light immediately fell over the entrance. Turning to the woman, he noticed that her pale blue eyes seemed distant, almost as if she was thinking of something unpleasant.

"You alright," Naruto asked, feeling a small bit of concern for the woman. Lorna just shook her head and looked at the two people in the cell as they began to wake up.

Meanwhile in Imperial Space...

Commander Tarvus was not a very happy man right now, needless to say he hadn't been a happy man since Ando Prime, where the Republic had abandoned him and his squad. While he paced the length of his quarters at the Imperial Barracks, Wraith walked up, he green skin looking a slight bit paler than normal. Upon closer inspection he saw that she looked a slight bit peeved and a whole lot scared.

"Commander," Wraith called out.

"What is it Wraith," Tarvus replied, wondering what could have caused this hardened veteran of no less then twenty-five different assassination missions and who knew how many battles to be so afraid.

"We have a situation," Wraith exclaimed, and began playing a holorecording of her kidnapping of one of the senators that had abandoned them. At first he didn't see anything of note, until a Kathar and a heavily scarred human walked in, assault cannons firing at the Republic soldiers that had defected, and then he saw how the two had created a mini-vacuum in the chamber and then disarm the bombs on the bottom of the Senator's chair.

"So it would seem that Jorgan and our newest recruit got off Ord Mantell alive," Tarvus said, stroking his chin, "you did well bringing me this holorecording Wraith, we now know what who's been cutting off our supplies."

Smiling slightly Wraith waited for him to give her the signal to leave, when he did she was long gone.

"So Kid," Tarvus said, to no one in particular, "you survived Ord Mantell and you managed to outsmart Wraith."

It was then Tarvus began to chuckle, then it turned into a full blown laugh. After spending a good thirty seconds laughing Tarvus began to plan on who and what he would send against his former comrades.

Meanwhile in Republic Space...

To say that General Garza was anxious was the understatement of the century, she had lost all comms with the reforming Havoc Squad and Coruscant was about to be in a galaxy of trouble, if the intercepted transmissions were anything to go off of. It was at this moment Jedi Master Satele Shan walked in. Standing at 5'11" with a black bob cut with two braids framing her face, Master Shan was the epitome of womanly beauty, with purple eyes, slightly tanned skin, brown sleeveless top, brown pants, dark brown boots, brown gloves, and with her double bladed lightsaber attached to her side, Master Shan looked ready for anything.

"Any news," Shan asked, remembering the soldier who had helped end a major Sith threat on Athis and stopped the hijacking of Hammer Station. Seeing General Garza's still sullen expression she knew the answer.

"I haven't heard from them since they left the system and headed for the Outer Rim," Garza replied, in a very tired voice. Hearing "Outer Rim" Shan was curious as to what would posses Havoc Squad to head that way.

"Did Lieutenant Ironeye say why he was headed out that way," Shan asked, curiosity starting to get the best of her.

"He said that Jorgan had intercepted a transmission from Tarvus about a planet that held some interest out that way," Garza replied, putting a hand over her eyes and gently pulling it over her face.

"Did he give the coordinates to the planet," Shan asked, wanting to go investigate herself now. Nodding Garza punched the coordinates into a datapad and handed it to Shan, just before her and her R2 unit left the room and headed for her star ship, named after one of the famous Jedi and infamous Sith Lords in the history of the Republic, _Revan_.

Well what do you readers think?

Personally I think I did alright for just barely getting past the Prologue of the story.

And yes the Trooper is my Character on there any other Characters you may not recognize are OC's.

BTW Hammer Station and Athis are two Flashpoints for the game, or group missions.

If the is story goes the way I want it, we're talking a massive assault on the Sith homeworld.

Oh well it's up to you good people to read this and review this story.

-Sees Darth Vader standing in a corner with something behind his back-

DV: Cross over to the dark side -he holds out a steaming plate of chocolate cookies- we have cookies.

ME: -gets excited- You got me now where's my red lightsaber and black ominous outfit :D

Till the next episode of Ninja of the Old Republic...

-Has on pitch black robes and his wielding a red lightsaber-

CROSS OVER TO THE DARK SIDE!


	2. Invansion of Konoha and M14X rises

So I got two good reviews on my story so far, plus a lot of favs.

-is still wearing my Sith outfit, with lightsaber attached to my hip-

Oh and Darth Vader will not be joining us for this segment.

So I introduce our guest...Darth Revan!

-Revan walks in with his black cloak pulled over his mask-

Hello Revan -shakes Revan's hand-

Revan: Hello Darth Siegious

Care to do the honors

Revan: DARTH SIEGIOUS DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR STAR WARS

-I force choke Revan then toss him next to Darth Vader's unconscious body-

ON WITH THE SHOW

Chapter 2: Sith Invasion and bring in M1-4X...

When Jamar woke up he did a quick check on his surroundings, seeing he was in a holding cell he just decided to wait it out. A few minutes later he heard Jorgan stir, and then he heard the Kathar growl in frustration. It was about an hour later that the Female Jedi appeared, with a tray of food for each of them. Slowly taking the food he and Jorgan could feel the Jedi studying them carefully, most likely assessing their combat capabilities and checking for weaknesses.

After they finished their meal the Jedi left for another part of the ship, probably the meditation chamber.

"You know sir," Jorgan started in a respectful manner, "since you started leading Havoc Squad we seem to get into more traps and tough situations than ever."

"Agreed," Jamar replied with a sigh. Looking again and not seeing a way out of their current predicament Jamar just laid down on the bed and decided to take a quick rest.

Meanwhile above Sigma Oceanus IV...

Imperial starship _Hammer of Wrath_, currently under the command of Darth Hellious, a male Zabrak with red skin and black tattoos, lithe build, and gold eyes, where about to land on Sigma Oceanus IV, to conquer the planet and enslave it's inhabitants to the Empire's will.

"Commander," Hellious called out, immediately the commander of the _Hammer of Wrath_ appeared before him.

"Yes general," the commander responded with total respect.

"Prepare the ground troops," Hellious ordered, "i want to be planetside within the hour."

"Yes sir," the commander saluted, before going to do his assigned task. Looking down at the planet Hellious began going over all he knew of the planet's inhabitants. The inhabitants strongest warriors used an energy they called Chakra to fuel their elemental attacks, but to do this they required several symbols with their hands to do, other than that the planet was pretty much back water, no blasters, no star ships, and no armor, save for the clothes they wore.

'_This should be easy,_' Darth Hellious thought, as he got on the first landing craft to go planetside.

With Naruto...

Naruto was currently sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, more precisely the Fourth Hokage's head, looking over the village of Konoha.

"Dad I wonder what you would in my situation," Naruto asked the stone head of the fourth. Knowing he wasn't gonna get an answer Naruto just sighed and went back to looking over the village, when he saw something akin to a shooting star descend from the sky. Quickly making a wish to be out of Konoha on a mission for a few weeks or so. Naruto laid on his back and looked at the clouds pass by. Little did he know that his wish was about to come true, in the most horrible of ways.

One week later...

Naruto was busy enjoying his tenth bowl of Ramen when the village alarm sounded, quickly paying his bill Naruto made a mad dash for the Hokage Tower. When he reached the Hokage tower he saw Lady Tsunade, with a complete look of seriousness on her face.

"Obaa-chan," Naruto called out, "what's going on?"

"We're under attack from an unknown enemy," Tsunade answered, "they carry weapons that emit a high pitched squeak-like noise just before they fire off a bolt light, they wear black armor with a hexagon-like symbol on their pauldrons."

"It's the Sith Empire," said a female voice at the doorway, turning Naruto saw Lorna standing there with a look of absolute seriousness, "they've come to enslave you're people and then bend them to their evil will."

Growling Naruto was about to press her for more information about these "Sith", when an ANBU stumbled in, the man looked like he had been strike by lightning, because his chest plate was badly singed, and his hands spasmed every so often.

"Lady Hokage," The ANBU cried out, with a raspy voice, "a oni, wielding a weapon of light, he is leading these demons march."

Upon hearing the word red light, Lorna went stiff and a cold bead of sweat ran down her neck.

"Quickly describe him to me," Lorna demanded, and with his dieing breath the ANBU described the oni. Swearing under her breath Lorna began to pace the length of the Hokage's chamber.

"What do you know of this oni," Tsunade asked, rather forcefully.

"For one he's no demon," Lorna explained, "he's either a Sith Apprentice or a Sith Lord, and like my order they can wield a energy known simply as the Force, but they use to cause destruction and to dominate others."

Mulling over this new information, Tsunade was about to ask Lorna to give her all the intel she could with the limited amount of time they had, when she felt a breeze and noticed Naruto was gone.

With Darth Hellious...

Hellious was currently bored out of his mind, because so far none of the inhabitants of this planet presented any kind of challenge to him, not even their "Spec Ops". Though he sensed the presence of two Force-Users on the planet, one being Jedi the other being somewhat wild and chaotic like his, he didn't feel threatened.

He had just approached a large wooden door when more of the warriors in gray armor appeared before him in a swirl of leaves. Sighing Hellious lifted two hands, Force choking two of the warriors, before using the Force to toss them aside like rag dolls. Two of the remaining warriors charged at him, only for them to be cut down by his lightsaber. He then turned to the last warrior, before deciding to draw out the torture and used Force Lightning on the last one, the warrior spasmed for a little while before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Shrugging Hellious looked up at the gate and then gathered a massive amount of Force energy into his palms, before quickly shoving them forward, nearly knocking the giant wooden gate off it's hinges. Immediately his troops fell upon the city and began pulling women and children from their homes and killing the full grown men, taking the boys and adolescent males.

Normally Hellious would have reveled in his victory, but he didn't feel anything except boredom. However his boredom was replaced with a type of maniac glee when a blonde headed male appeared before him, with a deep scowl set on his face.

"So are you the one to give me a challenge," Hellious asked, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and igniting it.

With Lorna...

Force sprinting to the _Starjammer_ Lorna made her way to the holding cell where the two strangers were being held. Quickly grabbing the assault cannons she sprinted the rest of the way down to holding cells and disabled the security field.

"Quickly you two gotta help the inhabitants of this planet," Lorna pleaded, only to be met with a scowl from the Kathar and a raised eyebrow from the human.

"Why should we," the human asked.

"Because if you don't the Sith will take control of this planet and enslave it's inhabitants then they will use them to take over the Republic," Lorna explained hastily. It was then with heavy sighs the two picked up the assault cannons and made for the village.

"I only pray that we aren't too late," Lorna said to no one as she too ran for the village.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto was scowling as he faced down the "Sith", paying little attention to the creatures words, and then the creature pulled out his weapon of light. Still holding the scowl, Naruto pulled out a Hirashin kunai and held it in front of him. Not missing the smirk on the "Sith's" face Naruto then tossed the kunai at the Sith before making a quick series of hand signs and appearing right before the Sith in a yellow flash. At first Naruto saw a brief look of surprise, just before the Sith brought his weapon of life down in a slash. Barely avoiding the slash Naruto went to punch the Sith, only for his fist to stop just an inch away from the Sith's face. Then the Sith thumped Naruto's fist and sent him flying back into a building. Getting back up, Naruto realized he was surrounded by the black armored soldiers, giving them a sneer Naruto created multiple shadow clones and they systematically brought the black armored soldiers to heel.

Seeing a round object roll from one the black armored soldiers, Naruto picked it up and examined it, before he put it in one of his pockets. Finding the Sith Naruto charged at him, only to be met by a blast of lightning. The pain was seemed to bee unending and all his pain receptors felt like they had been light on fire. Taking slow steps toward the Sith Naruto pulled the object from his pocket Naruto waited till he could see the Sith's yellow, decaying teeth, before he pressed a button on top of the object.

"Dodge this," Naruto shouted, before he shoved the object into the Sith's chest, just before it exploded. Thinking he had won Naruto was about to collapse, until the Sith got up, with a massive glare and a bunch of nasty scars on his face. It was then a woman with black hair, a dark brown sleeveless top, dark brown pants, and dark drown boots appeared between him and the Sith.

"You've done enough young one," the woman said soothingly, "let me handle it from here."

Meanwhile with Satele...

Satele had just touched down on Sigma Oceanus IV, when she felt the presence of a Jedi and at least two Sith. With a look of fright on her face, Satele Force sprinted to the nearest settlement, which was being overrun by Imperial soldiers. Cutting down as many as she could while force sprinting Satele felt the presence of the Sith growing stronger, but they seemed to be fighting each other. She didn't know why that surprised her, after all the Sith were warlike, but this just felt different. When she came upon the fight she saw a blonde male human, fighting a Zabrak that clearly was a Sith. But what happened next surprised her, the human picked up a thermal grenade and began walking toward the Sith, while the Sith had hit him with Sith Lightning, and then planted the grenade on the Sith and letting it explode.

However, the Sith got back up with a glare and massive scarring, and the young human looked ready to collapse to the ground.

"You've done enough young one," Satele said soothingly, "let me handle it from here."

With that Satele turned and faced the Sith and then charged at him, igniting her double bladed lightsaber mid charge. Swinging her lightsaber at the Sith, the Sith brought his own lightsaber up and effectively blocked her swing, and then used Force Push, sending her flying back.

It was then the Sith brought his lightsaber down in a downward stroke, ready to kill the Jedi Grand Master, only for her to block his swing and then use the Force to pull a large stone from a building and then Force Throw it at him, thus knocking him off her. Getting up Satele then looked and saw the building the Sith had crashed into, and used the Force to pull the rest of the building down on top of him. Thinking she had won Satele began to walk away, when she heard a rumble then a loud explosion, followed by the remains of the building spreading outward at an alarming rate, and flattening both the Imperial soldiers and the natives defending their home.

Groaning Satele was about to make another charge at the the Sith, when the young blonde human from before, shoved her out of the way and walked towards the Sith.

With Lieutenant Ironeye and Sergeant Jorgan...

The current members of Havoc squad charged through a massive group of Imps and began causing what ever chaos they could, blowing up the Imps weapons, destroying their armor lockers, and even sabotaging their droids IFF sensors so they would attack anything in sight. Then quickly running in the direction of the village, with the Jedi in tow, they ran inside, to find the Imp Soldiers, flattened. Looking up Jamar saw Jedi Master Satele Shan, being shoved by the blonde haired boy that had imprisoned them and the boy walked towards a Zabrak with red skin and black tattoos. Smirking Jamar did an about face and pointed his assault cannon towards the entrance to the village.

"Jorgan," Jamar called out, "hold this position. I don't want any of those Imps interfering with them."

"Aye aye sir," Jorgan answered back with a smirk, and leveled his assault cannon at a group of approaching Imperial Soldiers.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto pushed the woman aside and moved to take down the Sith, who had threatened his home. Snarling Naruto charged his feet with chakra and ran full tilt towards the Sith. It was then he caught a cylindrical object with a button in the center of it, pressing the button a blue beam of light shot about two feet from the object and stopped. Smirking, Naruto got into a kendo stance he had learned from the samurai during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It was then the Sith charged and his and Naruto's macabre dance of death began. For a good half hour the attacked, parried, and defended against each other, until the Sith over-extended on one of his strikes, and Naruto severed his head in a downward stroke. Smiling Naruto collapsed to the ground, and the weapon of light rolled from his grasp.

With Tavus...(A/n: yeah I figured out the correct spelling for his name.)

Smiling for the first time in ages Tavus began going through his list of current subordinates, until he stopped on a file that read M1-4X. Smirking Tavus gave the call to activate the droid and gave him a briefing on the new "enemy".

"M1-4X," Tavus announced to the droid in front of him, the droid had a white and orange color scheme, a double barreled turret on it's back, three leg like appendages, two flexible metal struts connecting it's "legs" with it's torso, and a triangular head, this droid was the most advanced war droid ever constructed, "you are to hunt down and kill the Republic traitors Lieutenant Jamar "Ironeye" Shutath and Sergeant Aric Jorgan, are your orders clear."

"Yes Commander Tavus," M1-4X responded, in a decidedly overly enthusiastic tone. When M1-4X left the room Tavus laughed evilly.

"Now rookie lets see how you stack up against the most advanced war droid the Republic ever created," Tavus said maniacally.

Well there's chapter 2...So what do the good people think?

-is force choking Darth Maul, while swatting Darth Hellious's lightsaber aside-

ALL THE SITH: What do you want from us?

ME: MORE COOKIES YOU BASTARDS. -force repels Darth Hellious and Darth Maul,as the sith fetch me more cookies-

Well hope you people enjoyed, and as always press the little button at the bottom of this page that says review.

Till the next chapter...

CROSS OVER TO THE DARK SIDE!


	3. A decision

Come on people seriously, What's with all the stories of Naruto either being Revan or being his descendant?

They are getting real old.

-Revan glares at me from behind his mask-

QUIET YOU! -glares back at Revan, while Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker snicker off to the side-

ME: -says gleefully- Oh goody! More play things -Obi-Wan and Luke pale and try to make a break for it-

Well I hope you people enjoy this new chapter, as for me -pulls out my lightsaber- I got some playthings to hur... I mean play with.

Chapter 3: A choice, riding on the need for vengenace...

It had been three hours since Naruto had defeated the "Sith" warrior, and he had found himself waking up in the hospital with Tsunade healing some of his wounds while Kurama took care of the severe ones. Looking over to the side, Naruto saw Lorna and the other female, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Getting up, Naruto was about to leave the room, when he spied a mournful Hiashi Hyuga and a crying Hanabi, praying to Kami, the Shinigami, and any other deity he thought might listen, Naruto went to investigate, hoping against all hope it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Hiashi-san," Naruto called out, getting the elder Hyuga's attention, " What's wrong? Is it Hinata?"

When Hiashi turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, that was all the answer Naruto needed. Quickly charging into the room they were standing in front of Naruto's worst fears were realized, for Hinata Hyuga was laying in the hospital bed and her heartbeat was steadily fading. Running to her bedside Naruto was about to beg Kurama to heal her, when her heart monitor flat-lined. Naruto began trying to revive Hinata, and hoped this was all some bad nightmare.

"No Hinata," Naruto said in disbelief, "we were gonna go on another date tonight remember, I even got the best seats I could at that fancy restaurant you like so much."

It was then the tears flowed freely from Naruto's eyes, and then he cried out in agony at his lost love.

A week later...

Naruto was on his knees in the pouring rain, right in front of the grave of Hinata Hyuga, and he was holding a small black velvet box in his hand. Opening the box, he saw the engagement ring he was gonna give Hinata on the date they were supposed to have. The ring was a gold band with a small amethyst set into the middle.

'_Oh how she would have loved it_,' Naruto thought, tearfully eying the ring, he could still remember the first time he asked her out.

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_Naruto had just walked away from a long, hard fought battle with his former friend, Saskue Uchiha, when he stumbled and fell into the mud, and passed out. He later awoke to the smell of lavender and the pleas of one Hinata Hyuga._

_ "Come on Naruto wake up," Hinata pleaded with him, deciding to do something he always wanted to do, Naruto pretended to be knocked out, till Hinata bent over his chest to listen for his heart. When the time was right Naruto leaned forward and kissed Hinata right on the lips. At first the Hyuga __heiress was surprised, but she eventually melted into the kiss. After breaking the kiss for air, Naruto was grinning like Kurama himself, until Hinata slapped him right across the face._

_ "Don't ever worry me like that again," Hinata ordered, until Naruto grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into bed with him. Hinata let out a somewhat loud "Eep", just before Naruto snuggled close to her and began to fall back asleep, with a smile on his face. _

_ When they got back to the Hidden Leaf Naruto was all smiles, and then he did something no one had thought he would do...EVER! He grabbed Hinata's wrist and then gave her a kiss, then broke the kiss._

_ "Meet me at Ichiraku's at 9," Naruto asked/ said, hopefully._

_ "It's a date," Hinata replied, with a bright smile on her face._

**End Jutsu...**

After that they went on many more dates, and needless to say they sometimes did things in private that would have made Jiraya die from a nosebleed, if he was still alive. It was then Naruto felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning Naruto saw the black haired woman, who had come to know as Satele, looking at him with the same sense of sorrow. Looking at the grave again Naruto felt even Kurama's sadness, at the loss of his partner's love. Looking back at the grave Naruto sat there for a few more hours, just blankly staring at the grave. Before his face went from sadness to one of pure rage.

"I swear to you Hinata," Naruto said to the grave, "i will find whoever ordered that attack, and will make them suffer. For taking you from me too soon."

Meanwhile on Dromuund Kaas...

The Sith Emperor was sitting on his throne, slowly draining the power from Revan, as he began to contemplate what new move he should make against the weakening Republic. When he felt a very powerful disturbance in the Force, almost as if a being more powerful than he was coming to kill him.

Shaking it off he began to assemble his forces for an assault on the planet Coruscant.

With Lieutenant Ironeye...

Jamar was enjoying the city they had landed in, and were currently being celebrated as heroes amongst the civilian populace, the military side not so much, though Jamar had gotten an invite from a woman in a brown trench coat, a short brown skirt, and fish net top for a night of drinking, while Jorgan was met with curiosity from a male with brown spiky hair and a giant canine like creature he referred to as Akamaru. It was then Jamar spotted the blonde haired boy that had fought that Sith warrior, sitting next to Jedi Master Satele Shan, though the boy seemed to paying her little attention. Deciding the boy needed to be taught a lesson in manners, Jamar was about to knock the boy senseless, until he felt Jorgan place a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at Jorgan he saw him shake his head, simply telling Jamar that now wasn't the right time.

Meanwhile with Satele Shan...

Satele was sitting inside some kind of stand serving something called "Ramen", trying to talk Naruto out of his foolish quest for vengeance. Needless to say he was proving to be quite stubborn in this endeavor.

"I will avenge her," Naruto said, the glare not leaving his face, "otherwise how will I face her in the afterlife?"

Satele just sighed for the one hundredth time, half tempted to Force Persuade the blonde to give up, when the owner decided to toss in his two cents.

"Naruto do you really think she would want you acting like this," the owner, a man in his late 30's, with steadily graying hair asked, "I can give you that answer already, No, she would want you to move on with your life."

Sighing Naruto was about to get up and leave, when one of the few remaining ANBU poofed right next to him.

"Naruto-sama," the ANBU said respectfully, "Lady Hokage requests your presence immediately."

With a simple nod Naruto left for the Hokage Tower, with Satele following close behind. When Naruto arrived he saw Tsunade sitting at her desk, with her hands clasped in front of her mouth.

"Naruto I'm assigning you a SS- ranked mission," Tsunade announced, "You are to accompany either Lorna Durand, Lieutenant Ironeye, or Miss Satele, to uncover who was behind the assault on Konoha, why they did it, and put an immediate, if not lethal, stop to anyone who might wish harm on Konoha in their future endeavors."

Nodding Naruto, went to his apartment to begin a long night of thinking on who would best help him avenge Hinata.

With M1-4X...

M1-4X was currently aboard a shuttle heading to Nar Shaddaa, hoping to kill a few Republic defectors while it waited for it's ship to the last known location of the traitors. When a man in a black cloak walked up to it. Not seeing the smirk under the man's hood, the next sensation M1-4X felt was a massive system shutdown.

Having reactivated it's systems, it did a complete internal diagnostic, to find it's core power levels were far above normal. Puzzled over this, M1-4X did another diagnostic just to be sure, only to get the exact same readings.

"We upgraded your power core," the man in the black cloak said, " it's power output has now increased three fold, allowing your weapons to do further damage to Republic traitors."

Feelings it's processors whirl in excitement M1-4X was about to thank the man, when it noticed a set of files in it's memory core that hadn't been there. Opening the files, it quickly scanned all the information on them, which showed him every scrap of data the Empire, and Tavus, had on Lieutenant Jamar "Ironeye" Shutath, Sergeant Aric Jorgan, and a planet called Sigma Oceanus IV.

"That planet in your memory banks is their last known location," the man explained, "i have already chartered a shuttle to take you there."

Needless to say if M1-4X had been human it would have been grinning from ear to ear, at the thought of wiping out the Imperial sympathizers...dumb droid, loyal but dumb.

On Dromuund Kaas...

Lord Scourge was enjoying his new life as the Emperor's Wrath, going where he wanted, doing what he pleased, and answering only to the Emperor himself. However he was immediately felt uneasy when he sensed a massive disturbance in the Force, it had the same signature as a Sith, wild and chaotic, but it also had the feeling of a Jedi, calm and at peace with it's surroundings. Puzzled over this Lord Scourge meditated on it near constantly, trying to find it's source and the reason the two sides weren't conflicting with each other. Sighing Scourge was going to retire to his chambers for the night, when he sensed a presence that shouldn't have been there. Making sure to have his lightsaber at the ready, Scourge entered his bed chambers, to find a female Twi'lek, a slave if the collar around her neck was anything to go on, dressed in a black, tight fitting leathris vest with white undershirt, black leathris pants, a blaster pistol in a holster on her right hip, black leathris gloves with plastisteel knuckles on them, and black boots. Her skin was a kind of turquoise color, gray eyes, and one of her "brain tails" seemed to be burned a little.

"Lord Scourge," the Twi'lek said in a sultry voice, suggesting she was indeed a slave that had been taught to please, "I've come to make you a proposition."

"What kind of proposition," Scourge asked skeptically, ready to strike the woman down if she tried anything.

"I'll do anything you ask," the Twi'lek answered, before she looked down at her collar and gave it a glare, "if you free me from slavery, and give me my own estate."

Not surprised in the slightest, seeing as how many slaves did what they could to get out of slavery, Scourge began to ponder whether he should kill her or take her up on that offer. Deciding for the later, Scourge punched in some coordinates for the planet he felt the disturbance on, before tossing it to the Twi'lek.

"Go to those coordinates and report anything you find," Scourge ordered, "and then if you come back with something important, I will consider your freedom."

Nodding excitedly the Twi'lek ran from the room to a ship she had taken from her long dead master. Scourge then began to chuckle slightly and then he began to laugh, thinking how foolish the Twi'lek was, and that he might find a source of power greater than even the Emperor's, which he could use to overthrow the Emperor and take his place.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto had spent a restless night trying to figure out who he would join on the mission, and he had finally come to a decision.

"I choose to accompany," Naruto announced, when a massive explosion ripped through the village.

Well how do you people like that chapter?

IK it's a lot shorter than the others but hey beggars can't be choosers.

-is Force levitating a unconscious Obi-Wan and Luke behind me, while I whistle the tune to Animaniacs-

DV: You knocked my son out -Vader worries over Luke-

ME: He'll be OK – eats a fortune cookie then reads the fortune- oh hey I'm gonna get a great amount of riches soon -i get covered in a pile of precious jewels- now if only that worked in real life.

Oh well... I seem to have noticed that I have neglected my other stories, such as Kitsune of the Force, because I haven't updated in a whole year. I shall try to think of something for those stories immediately.

Also for anyone of you that are curious, Kurama, as I just found out, is the name of the Nine-tailed Kyuubi, and that him and Naruto are developing a friendship of sorts.


	4. A new Sith and Bounty Hunter

So can I ask a favor of all you fabulous readers –has anime tears in my eyes- please vote on my poll for who Naruto should accompany.

So far the Choices are the choices are Satele Shan, Lorna Durand, Lieutenant Ironeye, and a Sith Warrior to be named in the chapter.

-Eyes Han Solo and Chewie trying to sneak in-

Me: -quickly runs over to them and glares- I only got one thing to say to you –holds out a pen and paper and has a wide-eyed smile on my face- Can I get Chewie's autograph?

-They both look at me like I'm crazy-

Han Solo: Uh sure kid

Chewbacca: -signs the paper-

Me: -runs off excited before a ray prison captures them, I turn and look at Darth Rannock- Release the Wookie, he is the might Chewbacca and I shall see him treated with dignity befitting him. –Darth Rannock looks at me like I'm nuts before releasing Chewbacca- Chewbacca would do the honors?

Disclaimer (Chewbacca style) (_**Darth Sigeious does not own Star Wars or the people in the world known as Naruto**_)

-Hugs Chewbacca then guides him to the War Room-

Me: Come Chewbacca and lets us rule the Galaxy together.

Chapter 4: A New Sith comes, and Konoha suffers another invasion…

Rannock Stormwind was sitting aboard his _Fury_ class Interceptor starship the _Revenger_ when his master Darth Baras came in on the holoterminal.

"Ah yes my apprentice I have an assignment for you," Baras announced, like his apprentice should be thrilled.

"Great which corner of the galaxy you sending me to now," Rannock groaned, and in the background Vette snickered into her hand, Jaesa smiled, and Cpt. Malavai Quinn glared slightly.

"I am sending you to a planet in the farthest parts of the Unknown Regions," Baras answered, as if the snide remark had never happened, "When you get to the planet you are to investigate for any resources or people that could be of use to the Empire."

"Alright," Rannock stated before Baras cut the communication, he then turned to his three man crew and looked at them with his command face, "alright people to your stations."

Nodding Vette and Quinn went to the cockpit of the star ship and manned the controls; Jaesa just went to the cargo hold and began to meditate. Groaning Rannock went to his bed and sat down with a sigh. Now if anyone where to ask him how much he liked his ship he'd say it was the perfect vessel for destroying his master's enemies. However if he was to be completely honest he'd say he hated the ship because it constantly brought him restless nights, often plagued with nightmares. Another thing he would confess if asked about his past is that he couldn't remember anything before the Sith Academy on Dromund Kaas, hell when he woke up there he couldn't even remember his own name. Looking at himself in a mirror he saw his face with a cross shaped scar from a training accident, the tattoo that was almost branded into his skin upon his graduation from the Academy, his Dread Sith Combatant Chest plate clearly had patches from all the fights, the same went for his Bladestorm Greaves, his Dread Sith Combatant boots, and his Dread Sith Marauder boots. He actually eye himself in the mirror and saw that his eyes were starting to get a ring of blue around the iris, in contrast to the amber color, a side effect of the choices he made and his dark auburn hair swept up to a point and he had sideburns. Sighing he saw his Alderan High Frequency Vibrosword and his Dread Marauder Offhand Lightsaber resting nearby, picking them up he decided to go over his Juyo form, for perhaps the two hundredth time.

Meanwhile with Vette…

Vette had long since done her job at the controls, I mean after all how much work did she have to do to be co-pilot, and then out of seemingly nowhere thoughts of Rannock Stormwind, apprentice to Darth Baras, began to swim through her mind. The first time she had seen him in combat was when they went through the tomb of Naga Sadow, and how he disposed of his rival Vemrin like he was nothing, then we he singlehandedly stopped Lord Baratheon's rebellion, and when he almost singlehandedly crushed the Balmorran Resistance, and then again when he took on Lord Rathari and Agent Delacon in combat, however he spared Rathari and had even let the Republic Troopers, who had probably been seconds from blasting him, go. Then when he fought Jedi Master Nomen Karr, who had fallen to the Dark Side and had become a corrupted version of himself, he once again spared him, though the fight had left Nomen Karr powerless.

However the memories that stuck out the most were the little conversations they had, where they would swap stories about their pasts, she had told him so far that she had been a slave since she was a girl, how she ended up with Nok Drayen's pirate gang, and finally how she ended up on Korriban. Sighing she remembered how she would feel a little jealous when he started flirting with other women, such as Darth Lachres, and how her heart would jump whenever he would give her a gift or would flirt with her.

'_Stop thinking like that Ce'na_,' Vette thought to herself, '_he's got Jaesa now, what would he ever want with you_.'

"Thinking about him again are we," Quinn asked, without looking up from the console.

"What makes you think I was thinking of anyone," Vette asked, with a little bit of embarrassment creeping into her voice.

"You always start blushing and then get a depressed look on your face whenever you think of him," Quinn stated simply.

"Yeah," Vette replied, looking down at the console in front of her.

"Then tell him how you feel," Quinn stated, as if it was completely obvious. Sighing Vette just stored that away in the "_DO NOT DO ANYTIME SOON_" corner of her mind.

On Sigma Oceanus IV…

The village was under siege, remnants of the Akatsuki and the remnants of Otogakure, had gathered together to lead one last assault against Konoha, and so far it had been damned effective. Cut off from supplies and potential reinforcements they had no choice but to trust the four strangers, which some of the of the citizens had come to call the Guardians of the Four Gates, in helping bat away some of the deadly offensives that the coalition of Akatsuki and Otogakure had attempted, though everyone knew it was a matter of time before they took Konoha if reinforcements didn't arrive. Sighing Tsunade went over the new reports on the current situation, needless to say even with her unrivaled healing abilities, Naruto's unparalled combat prowess, and the Four Guardians, things were looking bleak for Konoha, especially since this siege came right on the heels of the Sith invasion.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune shouted, running like a bat out of hell was chasing her.

"What is it Shizune," Tsunade asked, with a hint of weariness edging into her voice slowly, but surely.

"You have to see this," Shizune stated, before using the Third Hokage's viewing globe.

What Tsunade saw was nothing short of impressive, one man, and some unknown humanoid, were marching through the invaders encampment and killing them off as if this was some walk in the park for them. Then the viewing globe changed to some mechanical monstrosity blasting away the enemy forces like it was at some kind of turkey shoot.

"Most impressive," Tsunade commented. However all that changed when Lieutenant Ironeye stepped out of the gate to help the machine, the mechanical beast stopped shooting at the enemy and started shooting at him. Judging from the look on his face the Lieutenant and his companion hadn't been expecting it either, because they stood in shock and only after taking a few beams of light off their shields did they move for cover.

With Lieutenant Ironeye…

Whatever they did to piss this droid off sure must have been big, because no sooner had they walked out Konoha's east gate did the droid turn, look at them, and shout "Imperial Scum". Needless to say he and Aric Jorgan were so stunned by the droid's actions that the droid got in a few shots before they dived for cover behind some fallen trees, for all the good it was doing them. Lieutenant Ironeye had Jorgan release a Volley of Blaster Bolts while he let loose with barrage of grenades, which didn't even look like they were slowing the droid down.

"Damn," the Lieutenant cursed, as he checked the current situation and the current supply of ammo, things were not looking too good.

"Sir I'm almost out," Jorgan shouted, just before his assault cannon clicked, Jorgan let out an almost inaudible curse before loading up one of his last clips.

"Same here," Ironeye shouted, as he pulled out a thermal detonator and tossed it at the droid. The surrounding enemies had been decimated earlier on by a combination of the hail of blaster fire both parties had sent at each other and the grenades that had been lobbed at the droid.

"Sir if you got a miracle now would be a good time to use it," Aric Jorgan shouted, the hint of desperation not going unnoticed.

"Did somebody call for a miracle," asked a familiar, and at this point welcomed, voice. Taking a brief pause from the fighting both Ironeye and Jorgan turned and saw Naruto, with Lorna Durand and Satele Shan standing right beside him.

"Yeah this droid is being a real pain the ass," the Lieutenant answered, which caused Naruto to smirk.

"Keep me covered," Naruto ordered, to which everyone just gave a small nod. Closing his eyes as the others fought, Naruto blocked out everything till he felt a surge of power, which manifested itself as his Jinchuriki cloak, he then gather both positive and negative chakra to charge up for the Tailed Beast Ball.

"Guys I suggest you get out of the way," Naruto shouted, causing everyone to look back. When both Jedi felt Naruto's new form with the force all the could feel surrounding him was a vast amount of anger and hatred. Doing as he said they quickly moved out the way as Naruto unleashed one of his most devastating techniques. Once he was sure everyone was out of the way he fired the Tailed Beast Ball, which not only tore down the droid's shields with ruthless efficiency, completely destroyed the droid and the landscape for a half-mile behind him. With that Naruto collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, while Lieutenant Ironeye and Aric Jorgan picked up what was left of the droid.

Three days later…

Naruto awoke from his deep slumber to find Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan sitting in a chair next to his bed, with her lightsaber well within arm's reach. Looking at the foot of his bed he saw Lieutenant Ironeye standing guard outside the door, Lorna passed out on the floor and the strange new warrior nowhere to be seen. Quietly removing the tubes in his arms and putting his clothes on Naruto jumped out the window and headed to the nearest training ground.

About an hour later…

Satele had just woken to find Naruto nowhere to be found, sighing Satele tapped Lieutenant Ironeye on the shoulder and showed him the near empty room.

"Shit," the Lieutenant cursed and began looking for any clues as to where, it was at this moment Tsunade walked in and sighed.

"If he's not here then he's at the training grounds," Tsunade explained as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Where are those located at," Satele asked calmly.

"I'll take you there," Tsunade told them. Nodding calmly the group of four followed Tsunade to find out where Naruto was.

Meanwhile onboard a starship in the Outer Rim…

The Mandalorian was busy tracking down a person wanted by the Hutts for unpaid gambling fees, the lows she had sunken to, when a message came in over her holoterminal.

"Greeting old friend," greeted a voice that sounded somewhat grave through a breath mask.

"Greetings Darth Malgus," the Mandalorian replied, "what is it you want this time."

"I have another job for you," Malgus stated, "if you accept your payment will be most generous."

"What Jedi you want me to kill now," the Mandalorian asked, these kinds of calls becoming almost routine for her.

"I do not want you to kill a Jedi," Malgus stated, "this time I want you to track and report the movements of one Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan to me."

Sneering the Mandalorian was about to retort at how wasted her skills were at something like that when she could just as easily kill the Jedi off, when Malgus stopped her train of thought with the next sentence.

"She is bringing something valuable off a unknown world," Malgus stated, "I want you to tail her, find out what it is, what it is can used for, and then bring it to me."

Nodding with sigh the Mandalorian headed to Coruscant, the Capital of the Republic, to await the return of Satele Shan. Once the ship was hit light speed and was set to autopilot, The Mandalorian went to her stash of fake ID's and picked one almost at random.

"Jade Starlight," The Mandalorian recited from the ID, "Birthplace: Alderaan, Date of Birth: 19 Sept 2662 Galactic Standard Time."

Well hope you people like this new chapter.

Is not my best work ik but it'll have to do for now.

Also if you people would like to submit your Old Republic characters feel free.

BTW: Pairings I have in mind are: Trooper x Wraith, Naruto x Shae Vizla (AKA the Mandalorian) or Satele Shan or Lorna Durand or the mysterious Twi'lek that's after him and SW x Vette.

Till next time…

-is sitting on a throne next to Chewie-

CROSS OVER TO THE DARK SIDE!


	5. Finally some down time

Ok so here is chapter 5 of Ninja of the Old Republic.

Not quite sure how I'm gonna pull this story off.

BTW you guys are gonna see who Naruto marches off with across the galaxy either in this chapter or the next one.

But anyway…-is eating a bunch of chocolate chip cookies when I pass the plate to Chewbacca-

This chapter is gonna focus on the relationships between: Darth Rannock and Vette and I'm thinking Naruto and Satele.

Chewie: _**We're out of cookies…and you can't attack Coruscant yet**_.

Me: But why Mighty Chewbacca?

Chewie: _**They have upgraded planetary shield that can with stand the Death Star's super laser.**_

-Is crying anime tears-

On with the show!

Chapter 5: Finally some down time…

Rannock Stormwind was in one of the training fields of the town that he and his crew were in, trying to come up with a new form for his lightsaber, but he had nothing. Growling in frustration he clipped his training lightsabers to his belt and sat down on the soft grass. Now normally he'd try to meditate to clear his head, but this time his thoughts turned to Vette. He immediately smiled as he began to think of her smile that could light up the room, how graceful her movements were when they sparred, and then scent that rolled off her skin, it smelled of the most exotic perfumes he could think of. Quickly shaking his head of those thoughts before he could truly get distracted Rannock began to stand up.

"She probably doesn't want me anyway," Rannock said to himself, a frown forming on his face.

"How will you know if you don't ask," said a voice in the trees. Immediately snapping into fight mode, Rannock used the force to summon his lightsabers to his hands and activated them with a '_SNAP-HISS'_. Then the figure walked from the shadows, revealing the young man who single-handedly, as the story around the town went, defeated a Sith by the name of Darth Hellious. Firing off a glare, Rannock was about to charge at the young man when another idea hit him, after all what better way to make a form of lightsaber combat, then in a sparring match.

"You there how bout a sparring match," Rannock asked with a smirk, thinking he had this already one.

"Sure," the man said, rotating his arms, "I need to stretch my muscles."

Immediately Rannock got into his new combat stance, which had his light saber above his head and parallel to the ground, his other hand had his pointer and middle finger together and pointed upward while the rest of his hand was closed, his feet were spread should width apart, and he had a deep set expression on his face. Naruto smirked as he pulled out two kunai and held them in a reverse grip and spread his feet shoulder width apart. With that the two combatants charged at each other and the fight was on.

Meanwhile with Satele…

Satele had been looking high, low, and everywhere in between in every training ground she could find. She was about to give up when she heard the crash of a tree and a loud shout, that could only be powered by the force. Quickly running in the direction of the disturbance in the force she found Naruto fighting it out with a Sith Warrior. Her first immediate thought was to bolt in and try to stop the fight. However she immediately felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw a pink haired woman with a small smile on her face.

"Let him have his fun," the woman said, crossing her arms as she observed the fight.

Back with the fight…

Naruto was grinning ear to ear at the adrenaline rush he was getting; never before had he faced such an opponent. He tried to duck underneath the other fighter's guard, only to feel a stinging sensation coming from twelve different directions. Grunting Naruto began formulating a new strategy as he pulled out a hirashin kunai. Throwing the kunai, Naruto wasn't surprised when the other combatant deflected it. Making a quick hand sign Naruto vanished and reappeared off to the side. He followed this up with a quick slash to his opponent's exposed side. Then without missing a beat Naruto brought a kunai to the young Sith Warrior's throat.

"You're good," Naruto stated, impressed with his opponents skills. All his opponent did was sigh before separating himself from Naruto and walking off the field, rubbing his neck.

"Good isn't good enough," Naruto thought he heard his opponent say, just before he disappeared.

"What's his problem," Naruto asked out loud, completely confused by the persons behavior. Sighing Satele was about to go explain when she saw Naruto shrug and begin walking off the field. Quickly jogging over to him Satele grabbed him and turned him around so he could look her in the face.

"Why did you leave the hospital," Satele asked, with a firm tone in her voice. Naruto was about to answer when he saw a shock of pink hair and immediately paled. Turning Satele saw the pink haired girl, and was confused as to why this mighty warrior would be cowed by the pinkette, and then the pinkette hit Naruto so hard on the back of the head that it left a imprint in the ground.

"Naruto you need to stop leaving the hospital," the pink haired girl growled, before dragging Naruto back to the hospital. Once they got back Satele saw the pink haired girl Naruto called Sakura, tie Naruto down to the bed and then she put weird pieces of paper with strange markings on the straps.

"He do this often," Satele asked, confused about why someone would put their bodies through a difficult sparring match after just recovering from what Sakura had called "chakra exhaustion".

"Every time," Sakura answered, once she triple checked the pieces of paper, "Naruto has never really liked hospitals, so whenever he thinks he's fully recovered he jumps right out the window."

Meanwhile with Rannock…

Rannock sighed as he walked down another street, receiving a lot of cheers and ovations from people for his help in defending their village.

'_I bet if I asked they'd follow me right to the Emperor's throne room_,' Rannock thought to himself. Shaking his head, he found his way to a quaint little stand that sold some kind of noodle concoction. Taking a seat he sighed as he began to think of Vette again, and one memory stood out in particular.

Flashback no jutsu…

_They had just finished their mission to stop Sith Lord Rathari and to kill Imperial Agent Delacon, so they decided to celebrate at a cantina. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, but Vette loved it so he was willing to swallow his discomfort for her. His grinning as he watched his Twi'lek companion spurn the advances of a male of her kind. He didn't know why but it always made him feel good inside when she would spurn other's advances, joke with him, or just be near him in general. While he was caught in his musings, Vette grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor. _

_ "Vette what are you doing," he asked, just realizing the song the band was playing was a slow one._

_ "Simple silly," Vette said in response, "you are going to dance with me."_

_Rannock immediately blushed, put him in combat against a army of republic troops, no problem, pit him against a treacherous Sith Lord, no sweat, or have him hunt down a Jedi who had his nose in his master's business, consider it done. But stick him on a dance floor with the object of all his humanly affections? He'd rather fight the Emperor on one of his days where he was cranky. Gulping he tried to keep pace with the song, as he felt Vette wrap her slim arms around his waist and place her head gently on his chest. All he could do was smile as he wrapped his arms around Vette and rested his head on top of hers. However the song ended too soon, in his opinion, as they separated he could clearly see the frown on Vette's face. _

End Flashback Jutsu…

All he could do was smile at the memory; after all it was one of the few intimate moments he had had with Vette that didn't involve a mission, Baras, or them on the ship. He calmly began eating his noodles, with what the locales called chopsticks, when she walked in. The object of his affections sat down right next to him, causing him to immediately freeze.

Back with Naruto and Satele…

Naruto was struggling against the straps, which had top tier chakra draining seals attached to them. All the while Satele was sitting off to the side, watching him curiously. Naruto was about to ask her for help, when out of nowhere he found himself getting lost in her dark blue eyes. Shaking his head he tried to remember Hinata, all the times he shared with her, how he was going to propose to her, and he imagined what her reaction would be. But he found that the more he tried to remember Hinata the more drawn he felt to Satele, he didn't know why. Sighing he rested his head into the thin hospital pillow and just succumbed to sleep.

While Naruto had been fighting the urge to look at Satele's eyes, she had reached out to the force and began probing the boy's force potential, that's when it hit her. Now normally when she sensed a person's force potential she felt the force flowing from them like a calming river or a gentle stream. The force coming off Naruto was like a roaring waterfall or a raging typhoon. Shaking her head she immediately tried to clear her thoughts.

Never before had she sensed the force so strongly with anyone, not even on the masters of the Jedi Council was the force so strong. That's when her decision was cemented, she was gonna get the boy off this planet, and she was gonna train him in the ways of the Force, the council be damned if they said otherwise.

With Commander Tavus…

Tavus was furious, he just gotten the signal that the droid had been destroyed, the most powerful weapon in his arsenal had been destroyed by a rookie and a no good kathar. After this he called up Wraith, who immediately reported to his office on the double.

"Sir you wished to see me," Wraith asked, standing at attention in her dark gray and black Imperial Special Forces armor.

"Wraith you are to find Lieutenant Jamar "Ironeye" Shutath and Sergeant Aric Jorgan," Tavus answered, the rage purely evident in his voice, "and you are to kill them, I don't care how you do it, and I do not care how many men it takes you are to destroy them."

Letting out a loud gulp, Wraith nodded and then ran from the room to the shuttle, seeing as how she never really settled into the new place since she was always out on a mission of some sort. She immediately called forth three soldiers and told them her plan.

"Soldiers I am to hunt down Republic Lieutenant Jamar "Ironeye" Shutath," Wraith told them, "but in order for this to work I require your assistance."

"Yes mam," the soldiers responded simultaneously.

"In order to keep accurate surveillance on him I must get aboard his ship and become a active member of his crew," Wraith explained further, "you men's role in this to make appear like you are attacking so I can get into his good graces. Are your orders clear?"

"Yes mam," the soldiers responded loud and thunderously as they snapped Wraith a crisp salute.

'_Now Ironeye lets see how well you fare against me_,' Wraith thought to herself as the ship took off and she began running through how she planned to make her plan work flawlessly.

Well my loyal readers that is all for me for now.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chewie: _**If they don't review can I go after them?**_

Me: No Chewbacca you may not.

Till next time

-waves my lightsaber around-

CROSS OVER TO THE DARKSIDE!

-accidentally cuts down a light fixture which crashes down on Darth Vader and Obi Wan-

Oops. O.O


	6. Choices made and Lessons learned

Sorry I was away for so long my loyal readers.

-Pokes Darth Vader's unmoving body-

I think I broke him.

-Pokes him on more time-

Oh well at least one of my playthings will recover.

Smiles -and skips over to my throne-

So in this chapter Naruto makes his decision, Satele learns something about our favorite Sith marauder, and Ironeye and Wraith duke it out one last time.

Chewbacca will you do the honors?

Disclaimer (done Chewie style): _**DARTH SIEGIEOUS DOES NOT OWN STAR WARS OR NARUTO YOU BANTHA FODDER!**_

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 6: A choice, lessons learned, and knocking out a traitor…

Jedi Master Satele Shan had seen and done strange things in her time as a Jedi, but never in her wildest imaginings did she think she would be sitting across from a Sith without a lightsaber pointing at them. But here she was sitting across from Rannock Stormwind with the Hokage's secretary sitting between them.

"Ok now to avoid any conflicts that might erupt in the streets Lady Tsunade has requested you two learn about each other," Shizune stated, arms crossed showing that would be the final word on the matter. Rannock looked as eager as a kid at a Victory day celebration, Satele was reluctant to even look at him.

"So Master Shan," Rannock started off, addressing her formally, "I am curious what are the Jedi's views on emotions?"

Now this was not the first question Satele had expected to hear, the first question she expected to hear was if she had any relation to Revan.

"We view emotion as the path of the dark side," Satele recited from memory, "a Jedi must remain calm at all times."

"Ah," Rannock said simply, a small look of disappointment crossing his features. This seemed a bit of an oddity to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, wondering why saying that would cause such disappointment in the Sith.

"Why would you ask such a thing Sith," Satele asked, looking curiously at the Sith across the table.

"First off my name is Lord Rannock," Rannock stated, anger edging into his voice, "and I would thank you to show me the same courtesy I showed you Master Shan."

All Satele could was nod at the conviction in the Sith Marauder's voice.

"Second," Rannock stated, "me and my apprentice are looking to reform the Empire."

Now Satele's first reaction was to clean out her ears, and use the force to enhance her hearing.

"Thought I heard wrong but did you just say you wanted to reform the Empire," Satele asked, just to make sure she heard right.

"You heard correct," Rannock stated with a smirk, "you see the current path the Empire is going down will cause it to implode. So it is my intention to reform the Empire so that it will last."

"Can't argue there," Satele agreed, "But why tell me this?"

"You had your question," Rannock said, a smirk on his face, "What's the Jedi's views on marriage?"

"Well Jedi are allowed to marry if that is what you're asking about," Satele answered, somewhat confused, "but they need permission from the council before they do so. Back to my earlier question why did you tell me you wanted to reform the Empire?"

"Because I need your support," Rannock answered, a hint of desperation in his voice, "I know me and my apprentice can't do it by ourselves, so I was thinking if I had the support of someone high up on the Jedi food chain that we could actually make some headway."

"Can I check something real quick," Satele asked.

"By all means," Rannock answered, as he sat back in his chair.

With a nod Satele reached into the force, to discern the Sith's true motives, what she found shook her to the very depths of her core, it called into question everything she ever believed of the Sith, for when she looked at his memories through the force she saw numerous acts of mercy, though he also wasn't without his darkness, but then again what sentient creature wasn't. But everything she knew about Sith dictated that they were beings who followed their emotions, betrayed one another, and generally tried to further their own standing. Yet here was a Sith who only took the title of Sith Lord out of necessity, had spared the parents of Jaesa Willsaam, and spared Jedi Master Yon Lok and his apprentice.

"You are an oddity Sith," Satele stated as she looked at the Sith, "I will have to talk it over with the rest of the Jedi Council but you have my support."

Standing up Rannock reached across the table and shook hands with the Jedi Master, a smile clearly evident on his face, with little more than a face that could have been etched in stone, clearly hiding her confusion, she shook his hand and left to ponder this oddity.

"That went better than expected," Shizune stated in relief, half expecting the two to fight and use their strange powers to kill each other.

"You can say that again," Naruto said, appearing from the shadows having been there in case things went south.

That night…

Naruto was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, as he contemplated the big life choice that he was about to make. On the one hand if he went with Satele he can gain experience in this strange power he felt welling up inside him, if he went with Rannock he would get insider information on the Empire which could drastically help his chances of getting revenge, and if he went with Ironeye he would get the necessary tools he would need to launch his crusade against the empire.

This raised a conundrum in his mind, sighing Naruto rolled over and went to sleep puzzling over the decision he was to make. Sighing Naruto got out of bed and went to the training ground to get in some extra training, and hopefully clear his head. Sighing Naruto got to the training ground. When he got there he heard a low humming sound, which sounded exactly like a light saber. Looking in the training ground Naruto saw Satele with her violet lightsaber active and she went through a form of lightsaber combat, but to Naruto it looked like she was executing it with such grace it might as well have been a dance. Once that was over Naruto calmly walked into the clearing and clapped slowly his hands, causing to Satele snap her head in his direction.

"You Jedi are good with that sword of light," Naruto complimented, before he got a serious look on his face, "but I wonder how good you are at hand to hand fighting."

Sensing a challenge, Satele sat her light saber on a rock that was out of the way and took up a fighting stance.

"How you want to do this," Naruto asked as he slipped into his own improvised fighting stance.

"No jutsu," Satele stated.

"And no for force powers," Naruto fired back. Once that was said, Naruto charged at Satele. Once he was within range Naruto attempted to hit Satele with a right cross punch, only to have her block and attempt a palm strike at his gut, only for Naruto to swipe it aside and kangaroo kick her in the stomach. Using the opening provided Naruto did a rising uppercut, only to have Satele grip his forearm, heel kick him in the face, and then perform a arm bar. Seething in pain as he felt his arm bending at a unnatural angle, Naruto rolled onto his side, and punched Satele in the kidney, immediately causing her to let go. Deciding to capitalize on his opponent's inability to defend themselves he got Satele into a figure four leg lock, straining Satele's slightly hurt kidney, causing her to tap.

"Knew I would win," Naruto said arrogantly, a smirk evident on his face. However the smirk immediately vanished when Satele tackled him to the ground, pinned his arms above his head, and straddled his hips. At this time Naruto was once again finding himself getting lost in her beautiful eyes. He also noticed that her breath had a hint of mint from whatever toothpaste she used, and he thought he caught the faint scent of lavender, probably whatever shampoo she used. Closing the distance between their lips and kissed Satele. Needless to say the Jedi Master didn't know what to do, but after a few seconds she got off Naruto with a blush that could almost glow in the dark.

"Good night Satele," Naruto said before he walked off, and back to his apartment. Smiling as he had just made his decision.

The next day…

Naruto smiled as he stood in the Hokage's Office, ready to announce who he would accompany on his journey. Tsunade sat there, eager to hear what his answer would be. Satele was looking at her boots like they were most interesting thing on this planet, still remembering last night, Ironeye already knew the boys choice, and he knew it wasn't him, Rannock had left early that morning, on the grounds of "important business that needed to be handled right away", and Lorna had left shortly after Konoha had broken the siege it had been under.

"I Naruto Namikaze," Naruto declared, using his whole which he had taken up after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, "heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans declare I shall go with Jedi Master Satele Shan."

With little more than a slight nod Tsunade finalized the paperwork to make it qualify as SSS rank mission.

"The only requirement I put on this mission is that you report back once a month," Tsunade stated, "other than that you have complete and total anonymity in how you act."

With little more than a nod, Naruto went and packed his bags, believing he was ready for anything the galaxy at large had to throw at him.

About a week later on Coruscant…

Lieutenant Ironeye merely sighed as he walked down the promenade to one of the many clubs on this level of Coruscant. After he had gotten back from his little adventure on Sigma Oceanus IV, and explained a very watered down version of the events that actually took place, General Garza had seen fit to give him and Aric Jorgan some shore leave, now he just didn't know what to do with it. Normally when he had been a soldier he had spent his off time planning ahead for the next mission or just staring at a picture of him and his brother when they were kids.

Groaning he was just about to walk back to his ship and sleep off the three days he had left, when he heard something that caused him to pause. It was the sound of blaster fire, but it sounded suspiciously enough like Empire standard issued blaster rifles.

"And me without even a vibroknife," Ironeye sighed to himself as he walked down the alley. Now seeing as he was a Republic Commando stealth was not something normally associated with his line of work, however he made an exception by stealthily sneaking up behind the first of two Imps he calmly snapped the soldiers neck before picking up his blaster rifle and lighting up the remaining Imp. Turning, and ready to console the probably scared person they had attacked, he immediately came face to face with one of the last people he wanted to see.

"You," Ironeye said through clenched teeth, as he spotted Wraith, who he immediately leveled the rifle at.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you right now," Ironeye asked, rifle aimed right between her eyes, ready to bring her down if she even so much as twitched wrong.

"Probably because I am defecting back to the Republic and have insider knowledge on what Commander Tavus is planning," Wraith answered calmly, almost like the rifle being pointed at her head was nothing new, which knowing her it probably wasn't. With a growl of frustration Ironeye tossed the rifle to the side, only to feel a kick get planted in his gut. Growling in frustration, he speared Wraith to the ground and had a hand cocked back, ready to punch her till he knocked all the teeth out of her mouth. When somehow she managed to get them to roll over so she was on top, with her face mere inches away from his face. Her dark hair dangling down into his face, her blue eyes filled with excitement, and a faint scent of assorted poisons rolling off her. At that moment Wraith felt a blaster pistol press against the back of her head.

"Took you long enough Jorgan," Ironeye stated with relief. With a sigh of a predator being denied its prey Wraith calmly got up, only to be met by Ironeye's fist knocking her out.

"Sir was that necessary," Jorgan asked, having caught the traitor just before she hit the ground.

"No," Ironeye stated, gently shaking his fist, "but it made me feel better."

With little more than a smirk they carried Wraith to the nearest holding facility, and kissed their shore leave goodbye.

-Sighs as I poke Darth Vader again-

Yup I broke him –huffs- now where am I supposed to find a new plaything.

-sits on my throne and flips through a catalog of droids till I stop on a page marked "HK-51"-

Oooh I like this one. –orders two dozen-

Now all I got to do is wait for it.

-sighs and is bored-

Bring me my jester, I require entertainment.

-Han walks out in jester clothes, just before I pull out a blaster rifle-

Now dance jester dance!

-fires at Han's feet, causing him to dance-

Well people tune in next time to see what happens in the next episode of: Ninja of the Old Republic till then…

CROSSOVER TO THE DARK SIDE!

-accidentally fires off a shot that bounces off the wall and nails Revan in the butt-

Good thing it was only a stun round.


End file.
